


Double Shots of Vodka

by Miriena



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Big surprise right?, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, First Time, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Skwis likes dick too, Vomiting, and throws up a lot, but not kink wise, skwisgaar gets really drunk and sucks a dick, so warning about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriena/pseuds/Miriena
Summary: Skwisgaar gets a little too drunk and ends up sick. Drunk blow jobs happen. He'll probably regret it in the morning, but oh well.Set after Doomstar.---Written for my girlfriend who wanted a drunk Skwistok fic <3





	Double Shots of Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this mess.

A card made a thick smack against the bottle covered coffee table as Skwisgaar drunkenly slammed it down in front of Pickles, who was trying his best not to drop the other three he had in his hands. He picked it up and fanned the four white cards out in front of his face. The drummer chuckled and recited:

“This month’s Cosmo: Spice up yer sex life by bringing blank into the bedroom.”

Pickles read off the white cards.

“Daddy issues. Very funny, assholes,” he scowled. “Invading Poland, A powerpoint presentation, or-” laughter burst out from him as he read over the last card. “Or, a vajazzled vagina.”

The rest of the band erupted into a fit of drunken laughter. Pickles picked up a black card he had laying in front of him in between laughs.

“Alright, who had it?”

“It was mes,” Toki exclaimed, grabbing it from his hand and triumphantly placing in on the top of a hefty stack of other black cards.

“Pfft, whatever. Everyone knows that invadings Poland ams the sexiest things.” Skwisgaar threw back a shot of vodka, one out of many that night.

“Dude, it’s not like we’re playing to make sense,” Nathan said before reaching for a glass of Kahlua.

“Yeah! Yous just jealous that I’m more funnier than yous!” Toki prodded a finger at the Swede. He then poured Skwisgaar a double shot of vodka, which was immediately downed. It hit him a little harder than the rest and made his disorientation turn into nausea.

“Shuts up, Toki. I-” His gut churned. “Excuse me fors a moment.” Skwisgaar stood up and managed to hobble over to the nearby garbage can where he proceeded to empty his stomach of the liquor he spent the passed 3 hours consuming.

Pickles leaned back on his hands from his seat on the floor.

“Maybe you should call it quits for tonight, dude,” he shouted at Skwisgaar, who quickly lurched his head up.

“No ways! Am perfectly fines!” He leaned against the garbage can for support.

“I just don’t wanna be the one who steps in that shit when you decide to spew it on the floor.”

“That’sch fucking grossch,” Murderface agreed.

Toki sighed and stood up from the table, grabbing his phone and put it in his pocket on the way up. He walked over to Skwisgaar, who was bracing himself against the can. Toki gathered the blond’s hair in his hand and held it in a mock ponytail as he saw the other man lurch forward and begin to vomit.

“Yous needs to go to beds, Skwisgaar.” Toki nearly gagged as he heard his friend expel the contents of his stomach. Skwisgaar weakly raised his head and looked at him.

“Toki, yous just as drunk as mes. Ams fine!”

“Ams not! Yous the one thats been doing nothings but double shots all nights,” Toki groaned, “Yous been hogging the vodkas bottle all nights anyways! I barely gots any!” He let go of the wad of hair in his hand.

“Just take him to his room already,” Nathan grumbled.

Toki rolled his eyes. He hooked his arms around Skwisgaar’s waist and managed to throw his gangly body over his shoulder. Skwisgaar made an effortless groan.

“Cans you waits to throw up until we gets to yous room?” Toki looked at him over his shoulder, waiting for an answer.

“Ja. I thinks.”

Skwisgaar felt his stomach tighten as Toki began to walk. He decided to close his eyes so he wouldn’t spew bile on the floor. Toki headed for the doorway, the swede swaying with his stride.

“Hurry back, Toki,” Pickles called after him as he took a card out of the stack of white cards on the table.

The walk to Skwisgaar’s room was awful. He groaned and whined every five seconds. Toki would have already thrown him on the floor halfway there, but he didn’t feel like explaining why there was a passed out, limp noodle of a human lying in everyone’s way the next morning.

Skwisgaar’s door opened with a creak. A soft thud indicated that Toki had hit the swede’s head on the door frame as he entered.

“Ow,” Skwisgaar said curtly, too inebriated to complain.

Toki flipped the lightswitch and continued into the room. It smelled like cologne and some other things that he’d rather not put his finger on. The air was warm. He approached the bed in the middle of the room. His boot connected with a firm object under the bed and he kicked it away. He had an idea what it was. Gross.

“Ams going to puts you down now, okay?”

“Okays.”

He flipped Skwisgaar back over his shoulder and onto the bed. Skwisgaar let out a pitiful whine as he made contact with the mattress. His hair fanned out over his pillows and his face.

“You didn’ts have to throw me so hards,” he whined and blew a strand of hair out of his face.

“I dids not, you big babies.” Toki put his hands on his hips. “Are yous ok or does I needs to bring yous the garbage cans?”

“I thinks I’m okay.” Skwisgaar’s head was swimming but he didn’t feel like he was going to throw up immediately. He patted a spot beside himself on the bed. “Sits down, Toki.”

Toki hesitated before taking a seat on the fur blanket covering the bed. He looked over at Skwisgaar, who was playing with a strand of his own hair. Skwisgaar seemed to have forgotten about the other man sitting on his bed for a moment before he spoke.

“Thanks you for bringings me back,” he slurred.

Toki was taken a bit back by this. Even though he was also drunk, he wasn’t drunk enough to ignore the sentiment.

“Yous welcome, Skwisgaar.”

They stayed quiet for a minute. The only sounds were Skwisgaar chuckling at nothing every couple of seconds and the sounds of outside seeping through the large barred window on the other side of the room. Toki stared down at his hands and rubbed the scars on his knuckles. He heard Skwisgaar sit up behind him.

“Hey, Toki,” Skwisgaar muttered, “does you still thinks about what happeneds with Magnus?”

Toki stiffened. The emotional wounds left by the incident where still fresh and the alcohol  in his system wasn’t helping to numb them. This wasn’t a good time for Skwisgaar to make fun of him for what happened. He didn’t want to hear any ‘I told you so’s.

“Yeah. I do.”

Skwisgaar scooted closer to him.

“I do too.”

It was a soft reply. Toki was a bit relieved to not be met with any ridicule.

“I was so scareds, Toki. I know wes pretended to nots care, but I was scareds,” Skwisgaar said, his normal, sober filter gone. “Yous my best friends. I didn’ts wants to be alone.”

How open the swede was being shocked the rhythm guitarist to the point where he turned around to face him. Skwisgaar sat slouched, his hair hanging in thick curtains and his legs crossed.

“I’ms your best friends?” Toki felt his ears getting hot.

“Why does you thinks I hangs out with yous so much? Thinks I have a crush on yous or somethings,” he chuckled to himself. Toki’s face was now painted with a light blush. He looked away from the drunk man in front of him.

“I uh-”

“Toki, looks at me.”

Toki turned back to see Skwisgaar leaning towards him, hair a mess and draped in his face.

“Hmm… I don’ts know.” He raised a finger to his chin. “Yous amen’ts too bad lookings.” Skwisgaar squinted at him.

“Skwisgaar I-” Toki stammered, blood rushing to his face.

“Pretty cutes actually,” Skwisgaar said, drunkenly nodding to himself.

“Shuts up. Yous too drunk to knows what yous saying.”

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow.

“I’d thinks you looks cute even if I was sobbers, Toki.” He leaned closer and brushed his hair out of his face. Toki leaned away, obviously flustered and embarrassed. He didn’t know how to respond to any of this. Skwisgaar Skwigelf, the Adonis of the band, calling him cute? Had hell frozen over? No. He was just drunk. That was all.

“Cans I kiss you?”

Toki felt like their roles were reversed, himself now feeling like he was going to vomit. His was nervous as hell.

“What,” he stuttered, too astounded to properly respond.

“Cans I kiss you,” Skwisgaar repeated himself. It wasn’t like he was going to remember anything in the morning.

“Sures.” Toki was going to fly off the handle if Skwisgaar kept this up. The next thing he knew, Skwisgaar had scooted closer towards him and was leaning in. He closed his eyes, too scared to keep them open.

The smell of alcohol made itself apparent for a short moment before Toki felt soft lips press against his. Maybe it was the vodka in his system or maybe it was because he’d been wanting this to happen for a while, but he immediately melted into the kiss and eagerly kissed the swede back. Skwisgaar giggled when he pulled away before going back in for another.

Toki’s hands managed to push Skwisgaar’s hair away and cup his face. He felt Skwisgaar smile against his lips. The guitarist pulled away again, a smug grin on his face.

“Guess I amen’ts the only one who enjoyed thats,” he cooed.

“Shuts up, Skwisgaar.”

He was pulled into another sloppy, open mouthed kiss. His head felt light, the combined high from the sudden intimacy being shared between himself and his band mate and the alcohol were the likely culprits.  

Toki felt two slender hands hook themselves under the hem of his shirt. He let his hands fall, propping himself up on the bed.

“Skwisgaar,” he breathed as their lips parted.

“Ams this ok?” The swede looked at him with a dazed expression.

“Yeah, ams ok.”

Skwisgaar grinned and proceeded to run his hands under Toki's shirt. They kissed again, not really caring to keep it clean anymore. A shiver shot up Toki's spine when his shirt was pushed up, revealing the lean muscles beneath.

“Takes it off,” Skwisgaar ordered.

Toki complied, pulling away from him and frantically pushing his shirt over his head. He tossed it on the floor. Skwisgaar looked him over and bit his lip.

“Yous look even better nows,” he purred. Toki pushed his hair behind his ear. A small laugh escaped his mouth.

“Whats?”

“You sees me like this all the times.” He sighed.

“Ja, and you don’t thinks I enjoys it then too?” Skwisgaar caressed Toki’s side, feeling the muscle under his warm skin. Toki’s phone buzzed in his pocket, a repeated guitar riff interrupting their moment. He held it out. A hazy picture of him and Nathan at a bar shown on his screen.

“Leaves it. They cans wait,” The swede said bluntly.

Toki sat his phone aside on the bed after tapping the red ‘ignore’ icon. Skwisgaar’s hand resumed it’s careful exploring. It trailed up Toki’s side and rested under his pec. He heard Toki exhale loudly as he brushed his thumb over his nipple.

“You likes that, Toki,” he cooed with a smirk. His question was answered when he repeated his previous action slowly. A smile creeped onto his face. He managed to have a coherent idea.

“Whats if I dids this?”

Toki inhaled sharply as Skwisgaar took his nipple into his mouth. So this is why ladies liked it so much.

Skwisgaar rolled his tongue, sloppily massaging the tissue. A stifled whine made it known that Toki enjoyed the attention a little too much, as well as the growing tightness in his pants that Skwisgaar felt as he braced himself on the man’s thigh. He worked his mouth eagerly, leaving a mess of spit in his wake. His teeth raked against the soft skin, earning a flinch from his friend.

Giving a final suck that was hard enough to leave a bruise, he let go. A trail of saliva hung from his mouth. He laughed.

“Ams it okay if I…” he trailed off, his hand groping Toki’s hard-on through his pants.Toki nodded, biting his lip. His face was bright red.

Consent was all he needed before Skwisgaar unbuttoned and unzipped Toki’s pants. His pants, along with his underwear, were shoved down just enough so the blond could free his cock.

Skwisgaar slid down on the bed, laying on his stomach in between Toki’s spread legs. He looked Toki in the eye, eyelids heavy and a snake like grin on his face, as he took him in his hand.

“Yous ever been with a guy befores?”

“No, it my first times,” Toki sighed. He watched Skwisgaar dip his head down and lap his tongue over the shaft of his cock. The sensation of watching the man that badgered and belittled him so often full on submit to this kind of behaviour made his head spin in disbelief. At least he knew how he really felt now. Tomorrow was going to be awkward.

He felt Skwisgaar pump his hand a couple of times, licking his lips. His plump lips parted and he bowed forward to take the object of his affections in his mouth. Drunk, and way too eager to please, Skwisgaar lunged down and bottomed out on the first try. He felt the head hit the back of his throat.

‘Holy Fuck,' Toki thought to himself. He choked out a surprised moan. Just how much practice did he have with this?

Skwisgaar huffed out a laugh as he came back off. The look of amazement that was on Toki's face was priceless. He grinned and took the head back in his mouth.

Turning Toki into a gasping mess wasn't going to be hard. He was already trying his best not to make any noise as the Swede worked his mouth up and down the shaft of his cock slowly. Skwisgaar felt Toki's hand tangle itself in his hair and push him further down, which he easily complied to.

His eyes closed and he focused on how he was moving his mouth and tongue. The sound of Toki whining and gasping was the only motivation he needed. He bobbed his head faster. Toki pulled his hair into a clenched fist. Blond locks swayed back and forth as they framed Skwisgaar’s face.

Toki took in the sight, still in disbelief. A glowing guitar god had dropped down just to please him. Not only that, but he was arching his ass into the air while doing it.

A moan rumbled in Skwisgaar’s throat as he brought his head back up. His lips slipped over the head as he opened his eyes. He glanced at his band mate before bobbing his head back down. Bottoming out once again, he made an effort to keep it up. He did it once, and then again, and again.

Toki's hips bucked.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

His hand pulled back, tugging on Skwisgaar’s hair. Another moan vibrated in his throat. He was going at a faster pace now, taking all of Toki’s cock in his mouth. Skwisgaar felt himself tenting in his pants but ignored it. He was already getting off just by enjoying the length sliding passed his lips.

“Skwisgaar, slows down. I'm nots gonna last very much longers.”

Skwisgaar leaned back, his mouth letting go and leaving a mess of saliva behind.

“Goods,” he slurred.

His hand wrapped around the cock that hovered in front of his face. He began to jerk it off. As much as he liked the scene in front of him, his view of Toki's face was even better. To see him looking back down at him, his eyebrows furrowed, was divine. He drank in as much as he could before he heard him whimper his name.

“Skwisgaar.”

Skwisgaar opened his mouth and let his tongue drape over his teeth. He kept eye contact the best he could. Toki pulled his hair back with a rough tug as he came, his other hand flying up to cover his mouth to hush the moans that spilled out.

Come spilled into Skwisgaar's mouth and dribbled down his chin. He watched contently as he got his reward. It took a moment for him to let Toki finish.

“Holy shit,” Toki gasped, letting go of Skwisgaar's hair and leaning back on his hands fo support.

As Skwisgaar closed his mouth, he licked what he could off his chin. His fingers wiped the rest off.

“Yous really goods at that, Skwisgaar.” Toki panted and let his head fall back.

“I’ve hads a lot of practice,” Skwisgaar hummed, a twinge of pride in his voice. “Groupies amen’ts just limited to the ladies.”

Toki closed his eyes. That made sense.

“What's about yous? Don'ts you want me to-” he was cut off by the sound of Skwisgaar launching himself off his bed and running to his bathroom.

The sounds of him spilling his guts into his toilet killed the atmosphere. Toki put himself away and buttoned his pants. He got up from to bed to retrieve his shirt and slip it back on.

Once he pulled his head through the neck, he walked over to Skwisgaar's bathroom and leaned on the doorway.

“Yous could have lets me get the trash cans earlier.”

Skwisgaar sat on his knees in front of the toilet.

“At leasts I didn'ts throw ups on your dick,” he groaned.

Toki chuckled.

“Good nights, Skwisgaar.” A pained grunt was all he got as a reply. He squatted down beside his friend. His fingers pushed Skwisgaar's hair out of his face gently, a weak smile on the Swede’s face.

Toki stood back up and exited the small room. He grabbed his phone off the bed. There were three missed calls, all from either Nathan or Pickles. Whatever. He'll just tell them that Skwisgaar choked a little and needed help. It wasn't too far from the truth.

A soft noise caught his attention.

“Toki.”

Skwisgaar stood behind him in the doorway of his bathroom.

“Don'ts forget whats I told you,” he groaned.

“I won’ts. I promise.”

Toki took his leave and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. God, tomorrow was going to be awkward as hell.


End file.
